It's On
by CherriesAndGarlic
Summary: From the moment they meet, Ally and Jessie hate each other because they both want the same guy. Ally's determined to keep her cool, but in the heat of the moment, she agrees to something that lands her in a sticky situation; now, her only choice is to play Jessie's game, and her only option is to win it. Jessie crossover/Auslly thingy set after Big Dreams & Big Apples. **ON HOLD**


**A/N: Hey guys! I started another story for you! I got the idea from the Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year Special Crossover Event (that's one heck of a title isn't it?) And yes, I know that aired a long time ago but I was re-watching it, and I was sick of making Kira be the bad guy. So I chose someone else.**

**Please know that writing Jessie stories is really complicated because there's SO DARN MANY KIDS that need to be in it! So if I forget someone, let me know. Also, could someone leave the name of the Indian boy in their reviews? Please? I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter (yes, I'm bribing you).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Jessie, or iPhones. Wish I did. Maybe my birthday wish will come true next year!**

**Okay. Here I go!**

* * *

Ally had never felt so betrayed in her entire sixteen years of life.

She sat on the piano bench all by herself in the practice room, drumming her fingers on her songbook in a desperate attempt to keep her tears from falling. She wondered when Austin would realize she wasn't in the store anymore.

"Probably never," she thought to herself. "He's too busy flirting with Jessie."

The prissy nanny had followed them back to Miami (okay, not followed exactly, seeing as it _was_ her private jet) and seemed to be everywhere Austin was. This irritated Ally an awful lot; she hadn't spoken to Austin in private since they'd arrived. What was worse was that Jessie had a horrible habit of leading him away whenever Ally came even a little bit closer to him.

Seeing them sing that song together was the last straw. Austin had never performed a song that wasn't an Ally Dawson original, and it pained her to see him do it without even a second glance at her. The song wasn't even that good. They should've just picked one of the songs that Jessie had written herself and shown the world what an awful musician the nanny was.

Ally's phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped it out and flipped it open. That was another annoying thing about her life: her parents refused to get her an iPhone and the flip phone she was stuck with now was just so lame. All her friends had iPhones. It wasn't fair.

The bright little screen popped up with a text from Trish:

"Hey girl, where are you? Jessie and the kids just offered to pay for dinner at Mini's to celebrate her and Austin's performance."

Her fingers zipped across the keyboard as she replied. She didn't want to go eat dinner with Princess Nanny. Not tonight.

"Not hungry. Maybe another night."

"Are you sure? Austin would love it if you came."

Ally sighed. Trish sure knew how to get her to do something, but after almost ten years Ally saw straight through most of the lies.

"No thx Trish, I'm not feeling really good right now."

It was a lame excuse and Ally knew it, but it was really the truth. She was starting to feel slightly sick to her stomach and the pounding headache Jessie gave her certainly wasn't helping.

Her phone vibrated again just as she started to tuck it back into her pocket:

"Ally, you can't just walk away whenever Jessie's around. You've got to face the music. Come out and show Austin you're better than her. Please :)?"

Ally had never told Trish directly how she felt about Austin. Sure, she liked him a lot—maybe as even more than a friend—but she wouldn't dare admit it. Still, she had a feeling that her best friend had figured her out long ago.

But Trish was right. Ally couldn't back away again. Because, despite her slim figure, she could be strong and brave. Right?

She grabbed her favorite red bag, shoved in her songbook, and slung it over her shoulder. She was going to Mini's.

* * *

"Hey Als!" Austin grinned happily as Ally made her way over to their table at the food court. "We got you a pizza!"

"Thanks," she said, pulling out her chair and seating herself. She graciously accepted the pizza—which was only as long as her middle finger, but heck, it was pizza!—and popped it into her mouth.

"Hello Ally," said Jessie in a sweet voice. "How are you?"

Ally desperately wanted to say, "I was good until you got here," but she didn't because it was rude and she generally wasn't a rude person.

She looked around the table. The nine of them had the biggest table in the food court—which was ironic since they were eating food from Mini's. Her eyes lingered on Trish and she could've sworn she saw the Latina wink at her; but when she looked again, her friend was calmly munching on a miniature sandwich.

Ally gritted her teeth and turned back to Jessie. "I'm fine, thanks." The nanny's face sported a smile, but her eyes held a gleam of hatred. Ally hate-smiled back, fists clenched beneath the table.

"So, Auuuuustin," Jessie said, looking to Austin on her left, "that was a pretty awesome performance, wasn't it?" She put her hand on Austin's arm, leaning closer to him and lowering her voice as if she was about to tell him a super big secret. "We should do it again some time."

Austin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ally smirked to herself; Jessie didn't know that he wasn't a big fan of physical contact.

One point lost for Jessie!

Ally decided to make her move. She was officially off the sidelines and in the game!

"Austin, are you almost done eating? We have to work on that new song," she said. It was the truth. Austin had a gig two weeks later and the song was no where near being finished.

"Actually, Austin and I already had plans to work on _our_ new song. In _my_ hotel," Jessie replied coldly before Austin could open his mouth to speak. "I promised him I'd make his favorite chocolate-chip banana pancakes, didn't I, Austin?"

"I guess you did, yeah," Austin said.

Ally glared at his little nanny-friend. She would have to be firm, but still polite, with her.

"Austin, please," Ally said. "The gig. Remember? In two weeks? We have to finish the song!"

Her phone buzzed again. Casually she slipped it out if her pocket and flipped it open. The text was from Trish.

"You're being too nice. Play mean girl!"

Ally looked over at her friend, who was once again winking at her, and then at Jessie, who was drooling over Austin while shooting Ally a death glare. Trish was right—if Jessie was going to play mean, then Ally could too.

"Jessie, I appreciate your effort to help, but we'd really rather you stay out of Austin's music. His career will still be going on when you go back to New York," Ally said carefully.

Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Who says we're going back to New York?"

"_I_ did!" Emma screamed. "There is no way I am staying here! That would mean re-buying most of my wardrobe!"

Luke smirked at his sister's pain.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Dez offered. He straightened his jacket and flashed her a big smile. Luke was barely holding back a chuckle.

Emma's face contorted as if she had just eaten something sour when she eyed Dez's highlight yellow pants and electric blue suspenders. Luke laughed and Emma glared.

Jessie turned back to Ally. "Well, Austin and I need to get going. We have a song to write. Maybe he'll even perform it at that gig!" She stood from her chair and slung the purple floral purse over her shoulder.

"Please. You think _your_ song can be performed at the gig? You stink at lyrics and Austin doesn't even know where to start!" Ally huffed, standing too. "Austin and I are _partners_. We've been working together for, like, ever! You can't just take over my job!"

"_Fine, _then!" Jessie said, a touch of anger to her usually sugary sweet voice, "If you're such a fabulous songwriter, why don't we bet? You write your song and me and Austin will write ours, and then best one is performed at the gig. Simple." She put her hands on her hips and flipped her deep red curls the way they do in movies. It was an _I-dare-you-to-say-no _pose, which Ally normally didn't fall for; but in the heat of the moment her anger got the best of her and she couldn't believe what she said next.

"It's on!"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Good start? I have to know if I should continue or not.**

**You should know that I don't watch Jessie very often and am just using the characters for this story. I don't know if their personalities are anything like I just portrayed, so if they're totally different let me know and I'll try to fix it. **

**I know I made Jessie out as a bad character, but if your a fan of her, don't worry! Things will change… That's all I'm saying because I was totally about to spoil my own story right there :)**

**Also I've got a bunch of new stories started, so I'll be posting those soon. Keep an eye out for them! Thanks, love you guys!**

**~Mia**


End file.
